Tattooed Hearts
by troublemaker8469
Summary: Bella calls Edward after deciding to leave her abusive boyfriend. Will he be able to heal her wounds and will she let him? Lemons, dark themes,canon couples.


**This story is rated M for language, dark themes including domestic violence and lemons. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just can't resist Tattward. **

**Chapter 1-It never happens just once**

Bella Swan picked up the Readers Digest for the fifth time and started to flip through the pages. Couldn't they have put her in a room with more than one magazine? She threw the book back on the small table next to the small sink and lifted her tired body from the uncomfortable chair. She had been in this particular room for 3 hours, in the hospital itself for over 10. She paced the room and clicked her teeth together. This was ridiculous. Now she was no longer a prisoner of her home but she was stuck here. That train of thought made Bella wonder if James was indeed sitting in a jail cell. She shivered from fear and continued pacing. The fucker better be there. She had finally told someone even though she could tell from the looks she got that they had suspected as much for years. It was the first time that she had actually said the words out loud-to another person.

James had been hitting her for the last 3 years. The first time she completely forgave him, took his promises to never do it again to heart, it was 8 months later when he hit her again. She still stayed. For the last 6 months it had happened at least 3 times a week, sometimes more. Now she was finally ready to end the cycle. James could have easily killed her today and in fact if he had not been interrupted she was positive he might have.

She wanted to call Charlie. She should call Charlie but right now she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was going to be so disappointed. All day she had heard that it wasn't her fault, but it was. She hadn't been strong enough to leave. She closed her eyes willing another round of tears to stay back. She had made a huge mess of her short life and in the process would be hurting everyone she loved. She found her fingers tracing the Roman Numerals on the left inside of her wrist. Bella softly ran her fingers over the black ink. It helped to calm her but also made her think of him, the one she left behind. A knock interrupted her self-pity party and she stopped and waited for the door to open. For a split second she thought it might be James and she took a step back. Instead the kind doctor that had seen Bella many times over the last years and the one who she had finally confided everything to stepped into the room. An older woman walked in behind him. Bella wondered who she was. She stayed behind the doctor, examining Bella with her eyes.

"Bella? This is Ms. Gray. She's going to help you find a place to stay tonight, if you don't want to go home and go over some of the finer details with you. After that you're free to go home." The doctor said, when Bella nodded he continued. "Not to make light of the matter but you know the drill by now on your injuries. I want to see you in 2 days to make sure the stitches are holding up."

Bella instinctively touched the tender spot at the edge of her eyebrow and nodded again. "Thank you doctor. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He looked at her with kind eyes and spoke softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about Bella. Take care." He left the room and Bella turned her attention to the small woman in the corner. The woman, Ms. Gray smiled and got right to business.

"Hello dear. I'm with the Phoenix Woman's Shelter. My job is to make sure that you have a safe place to go and to help you through this difficult time. To start things off is there anyone you would like me to call for you?" She asked Bella.

Bella sat down in the chair and thought about it. Her mom and Phil were somewhere in Morocco, Charlie was in Forks but she didn't want to call him yet. Her best friend Alice or rather the woman that used to be her best friend was always an option. But calling Alice would mean having to talk with Edward and as much as she craved him, always had she couldn't do that.

"No, there's no one I want called. Um, can I just stay at my house tonight? James is in jail right?" Bella asked and bit her lip, chewing on the flesh.

"Yes, he is. Since its Saturday he won't be out till at least Monday." Ms. Gray said, flipping through a file. "That's fine if you want to go home, but we highly recommended having a support person. This won't be easy." The woman lectured. Of course she was doing her job but at this moment Bella just wanted her to leave. So she could figure out how to best pick up the pieces of her life.

"I'm going to call my dad tomorrow. Tonight I just need time to think." Bella wasn't sure if she was lying now or not. She just wanted to be alone.

"Okay. Here is the number to my cell, and to the shelter. Call if you need anything. Since James is in jail we won't worry about new phones or drive by checks until he is out." The older woman handed her a card and a piece of paper. Glancing at the paper Bella saw that it was a list of available counselors in the area.

"Sure."

"Have a good night Bella." Ms. Gray looked as if she might say something else but instead she walked out of the small room and the door clicked shut quietly behind her. Bella set her head in hand for a couple minutes and then took a deep breath. She would start putting everything back together again now. Bella yanked at the shiny diamond ring on her left hand and walked over to the trash can. Bella and James never married. But he wanted others to see that she was unavailable so he brought her a wedding band 3 years ago. Not that many people saw it. He kept her in the house most of the time.

"Fuck you." She whispered as she tossed the shiny ring into the trashcan. She reached for her purse and shoved the papers Ms. Gray had given her into the black bag. Taking a few more deep breathes Bella left the room. Her sneakers squeaked on the hospitals' tile hallways. By the time she reached her rusted truck in the parking lot the tears were falling and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She swung the Chevy's door open and quickly jumped inside. Her limbs protested but she was used to that. She even had special make up to cover the bruises. She was on auto pilot as she turned the trucks engine over and maneuvered out of the parking spot.

She cried the entire way home and continued to cry in her driveway. Finally she shook her head. She was done crying. It was time to move on. The door to the small house was unlocked, she had been in a rush to leave, to get away that she hadn't bothered to lock it. She made her way into the tiny kitchen and grabbed an unopened bottle of wine that sat on the corner. She opened a drawer and found the wine opener. She didn't bother with a glass instead she took a big swig from the bottle. It was gross, bitter and smelled awful but she took another drink anyway. Her thoughts drifted to that morning-

_She had gotten up at 5, like James had always requested of her and started his coffee before getting to work on his breakfast. Today was Saturday and Saturday was always buttermilk pancakes and bacon. She had wanted to turn on the radio while she cooked but James hated the type of music she listened to. The bacon was almost done and she set the last pancake on his plate when Bella saw him enter the kitchen. His arms wrapped around her waist and one hand cupped her breast, she stiffened, causing him to reach around for the plate of pancakes and send it crashing to the floor. _

"_God damn it Isabella. Your mine, I can do whatever the fuck I want."_

_She forced herself to relax. Trying to remember what it was like when they first got together. Sometimes that helped her get through it. But he was now on to something else._

"_Clean this fucking shit up, and make a new batch. " He yelled. She winced when his hand rose above his head. He didn't hit her though. James was just making sure that she knew that he could and he would. _

_Bella tried to calm him down. "I'm sorry baby. I just didn't sleep well last night. I'll clean it up right away, I'm sorry." She avoided his eyes and that was when he struck her. She fell down, her forehead hitting the corner of the counter. Her pulled her up and smacked her across the mouth. She tasted blood. She choked back the sobs and the urge to scream. It was better if she was quite. _

_He continued to hit her and yell at her but Bella had gotten good at blocking him out. She was so focused, that she hadn't realized he had stopped hitting her, until someone was asking her if she was okay. She opened her eyes and felt a sting as the blood dripped over them. She wiped it away. Her neighbor Aro was holding James to the floor and his son Felix was the one who was asking if she was okay. _

_Bella nodded and wiped at more blood as it continued to drip over her eyes. "Okay, well the cops are on their way." Felix spoke calmly but Bella panicked. James was a cop. He was good friends with most of the people he worked with. Felix helped her to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. She could hear sirens over James' string of obscenities. Aro was all but sitting on top of him, twisting his left arm around his back, near his butt. _

_The cops had come and Bella had been relieved that she only recognized one of them. Felix and Aro had offered to take her to the hospital but she said she would drive herself. After she gave her statement to the younger cop the two men that had helped her did the same. She had overheard them saying that they were outside in the yard and could hear James yell that he was going to kill her. She wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time he had ever said that. _

_The cop was nice enough, if not a little nervous about having to be the one to interview her. James was taken away and Bella, as she had promised Felix and Aro was headed to the hospital. _

Another swig of wine brought her out of her nightmare. It was quite, too quite. Music. That was what she needed. Once she was in the living room she turned on the stereo and Cold came through the surround sound James had set up. Bell sat on the couch and thought about what to do, occasionally singing along with the music. A pounding at the door gave her pause and stirred her from her thoughts.

She glanced at the clock; it was after 10, who would be here? She panicked but calmed herself down if it was James, he wouldn't be knocking. She cleared her throat.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky and she walked towards the front door. On her tip toes she could see a dark skinned man in a blue uniform through the peep hole. Someone to check up on her? She opened the door and then immediately regretted it. It was Laurent, James closest friend.

"You fucking bitch. Do you have any idea what you have done? James's career could be ruined. You're a selfish cunt." He spat at Bella. "You're a liar, I know it and so do the other guys on the force. You better watch yourself." As if to make his point he spit at her feet, barely missing her Chucks.

Bella was at a loss as to what to say, even if she had somewhat expected this. James was a prominent member of Phoenix's finest. After a moment she regained the use of her arms and used them to slam the door forcefully, quickly locking it behind her. She ran to the living room and locked the windows. She knew Laurent, and what he was capable of.

She curled herself into a ball on the couch. All these years she had stayed, trapped. Bella still wasn't sure why today was different. Was it because someone else had seen it happen? Between the wine and the events of the past 24 hours she was exhausted. Her whole body hurt but she was too scared to sleep. She had to leave. It was a mistake to stay here. This was the house she had shared with an abusive man, for her sanity she had to get away.

She ran to her room and pulled out a suitcase. She didn't have very many clothes but she filled the suitcase with what she could fit and also grabbed a photo album that she hid in the very back of the closet. In the back of the album was $700.00. It wasn't much but it was all she had been able to save over the last 4 years. She was about to walk out of the house, for the last time but the empty bottle of wine on the floor of the living room caught her eye. She couldn't drive, not after polishing off that bottle of Merlot. Plus, she was pretty sure James had installed some sort of GPS on her truck. She searched for the phone book-finding it in a junk closet in the kitchen. She called the first cab company that she found and they told her they would be there in 10 minutes.

Bella waited inside until she was sure that the cab was who was sitting in her driveway. She walked towards it, not looking back. She slid into the back with her suitcase and purse. "Any hotel that is at least an hour's drive is fine." She told the driver. He gave Bella a look but started driving anyway.

This was it. Bella was never looking back. Once she got to the hotel she would hopefully get some sleep and then, when she was fresh she would decide what to do next. The only thing she was sure of was that she would never go back to James.

Before long the cab pulled up to a Marriot and Bella paid the driver. She quickly checked in, paying cash and stating her name was Marie Cullen. Marie was her middle name and Cullen; well it was the first thing that came into her mind when the young clerk asked her name.

Bella tossed the suitcase on the bed with the tacky flowered comforter. It was now after midnight and exhaustion was giving way to giddiness. She had to sleep. She still wanted to climb into the oversized bed and sleep but instead she did what she always did after James hit her. She hid in the bathroom. Even though this time James was in jail and not out drinking Bella grabbed the blanket and pillows and walked into the bathroom, pulling a desk chair behind her. She closed the small bathroom door and placed the chair so it would block the door from opening. Bella set up her make shift bed in the bathtub and settled in. She didn't bother to take off her clothes or even her Chucks. Like every other time she picked up her cell phone, she started to dial a number but stopped before she hit send. She always stopped. But now, maybe she could find the courage. Her thumb ran over the green button. Everything was different now; she trembled as she pressed the button down.

It was so late, after 2 in the morning now that Bella was sure no one would answer and after hearing five shrill rings she was about to hang up when a voice as smooth as velvet yet rough like the bourbon she had tried when she 21 mumbled into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

She froze, her throat was dry, and she couldn't swallow let alone talk.

"Asshole." The voice said and she heard shuffling, he was going to hang up.

"Edward" She whispered. Not even sure she had spoken his name. There was a pause and more shuffling.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?"

"I uh…I'm so sorry Edward."

"What, Bella what are you sorry for? Where are you?" Bella broke down at his words. Her body shook as she cried into the phone. Edward stayed on the line, waiting for her breathing to slow so she could talk.

"Come get me Edward. I need you to come get me." She pleaded into the phone after her tears had dried up.

"Bella, tell me where you. I promise I'll come get you. Hang on okay? I need to get clothes on."

She waited for a few seconds and she picked the phone back up. "Are you in Phoenix?" He asked.

She told him the city she was now in and also gave him the name of the hotel and held her breathe when he started cursing.

"Fuck, Bella the soonest flight leaves at 6:55, I'll land in Phoenix at 12:02. Then it will take me about a half hour to get to the hotel. Is that okay?"

"Okay, just please…I'm sorry but I need you."

"Shush, I'm on my way. I'm actually walking out the door to drive to Seattle for my flight. I'll stay on the phone with you Bella." He said answering her unspoken question. That made her feel better and he spoke soothingly to her as she heard his Volvo start, Debussy playing in the background.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked her after 10 minutes had passed. "Where is James?"

She winced, touching her forehead. "He's…he's in jail Edward. He, I um…I finally escaped."

It only took a second for Edward to get the meaning of her words. When he let out another string of curses she held the phone away from her ear. When he was finished she tried to reverse the conversation and calm him down.

"I'm fine; I mean I'll be okay. Keep your eyes and hands on the road." She warned. Bella knew him long enough to know that even on a regular day his eyes tended to drift. She would never forgive herself if he got into an accident because of her.

"Bella! Do not hang up this phone, even if you go to sleep, do not hang up."

"I won't" she promised. She leaned her head back against the cool tile of the tub and just listened to him. He was talking about everything but what was happening. Occasionally he would ask her a question to make sure she was still there. Bella fell asleep listening to him hum the song that was playing on the radio. She didn't dream, the first time in many years.

She was startled from her deep sleep when someone or something pounded on the door. She panicked for a moment but then remembered that the bathroom door was locked and the chair was still in place. The knocking was coming from the main door. She sat up and looked immediately for her phone. It was lying under her butt and the screen was black. It must have died.

"Bella? It's me. Let me in." Someone yelled. Edward. She jumped out of the tub, feeling a new wave of pain hit her but she ignored it. She threw the chair to the side and unlocked the door.

"So help me I will break this fucking door down." Edward was yelling again. When she was almost to the door of the hotel room another voice responded.

"Sir, calm down or I will have you escorted from the premises. I believe you are confused. There is not a Bella Swan registered to this room."

Bella opened the door cautiously just in case, before Edward could make good on his threat. Edward had his shoulder pressed in the doors direction and was shooting the hotel employee death glares. The boy couldn't have been older than 22 and he looked terrified.

Edward on the other hand looked just as he had when she had seen him last. Beautiful-like a cross between James Dean and a Greek god. His messy hair was different shades of reds and browns. Reminding her of caramel candy, his emerald eyes were staring at her and her breath caught. Even with the lack of sleep he was still hot as hell. His long sleeved shirt was pushed up to his elbows allowing a glimpse of the ink that covered his arms. Her eyes narrowed in on the black wrapped around his right wrist.

"Thank god Bella. What happened to your phone?" He asked her taking Bella into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"It's dead, I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

The boy, most likely a bell hop took that as his cue to leave and he almost ran the length of the hallway, disappearing into the elevator. Edward shut the door and locked it, while Bella looked for a coffee pot. She needed caffeine.

As she made the coffee she could feel Edwards's eyes burning into her, examining her. No doubt taking in the bruises, both new and faded, but he didn't say anything. The smell of coffee filled the room and she poured them each a mug. She wasn't sure what to say. Her mouth opened and then shut, she hid it behind the mug, pretending to take a drink of the steaming contents.

"What time is checkout?" Edward asked her.

"3:45."

"Good, that gives you enough time to shower and then we can figure out what will happen next."

Bella nodded and bit her bottom lip. She hadn't really thought about what would happen after Edward came for her. She wanted to go home. There was nothing here for her but she wasn't sure what would come next when it came to James. She stood and took her cellphone charger from the bag and then grabbed her cell. She let it charge for a few minutes before turning it on. Edward was watching her again but he didn't say anything. Not that he needed to she could tell from his expressions how pissed he was at James and how sad he was for her.

Her phone beeped and she glanced at the screen, 36 missed calls, 97 texts messages and 12 voicemails. She sighed and looked to Edward.

"I was worried." He said, raising his hands up in defense and giving her a crooked grin.

She smiled back. "Okay, well I better go shower." She carried her coffee with her and when she got into the bathroom she didn't bother with locking it, or getting a chair. She already felt safer with Edward here. She turned on the water, cursing the slow trickle that came from the shower head. She peeled off her jeans and her shirt, wincing when her hands brushed her ribs too hard.

When she was undressed she stepped under the hot water and gingerly washed her body and then her hair, careful to keep soap and shampoo out of her wounds. When she was done she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her small frame, grabbing a second towel to dry her hair.

She could hear Edward's voice, talking to someone. From his side of the conversation she thought it was probably Alice. She opened the bathroom door and cleared her throat-wanting to give him warning that she was coming out. He spun around to her at the sound and she pointed to her bag that was still on the bed.

"Alice, I gotta go." He paused and Bella could hear a shrill voice come from the other end of the phone. "Yes, I'll tell her. Okay. Bye." He snapped his phone shut and shook his head. "That was Alice, she says to tell you hi, that she loves you and while she is pissed you didn't call her, she understands." He said picking up the suitcase on the bed and bringing it to Bella.

Bella tried not to think about the fact that she had nothing but a towel on and she felt herself blush when he came closer. Bella knew she shouldn't be thinking those types of thoughts but her mind drifted for a moment to last time they had been in a hotel room together. Funny, it was at a Marriot as well, only in Seattle. Bella shook herself free of the images of Edwards's body gliding over hers and snatched the bag out his hands.

"I'll just be another minute." She whispered. He was making her uneasy. His eyes never leaving her body and she wondered if it was because of the bruises or because it was a body that he himself had said he worshipped. Once she shut the door she rolled her eyes. She was going to make a fool of herself. She dressed quickly, throwing on old jeans and faded Rolling Stones concert tee. She left her long brown hair down, still damp from her shower, to hide some of the marks left by James

When Bella walked out of the bathroom she found Edward sprawled on the bed. He was furiously typing something on his phone.

"Bathroom's free if you need it." She told him, choosing to sit in the chair she had drunk her coffee in.

"I'm good babe. Are you ready to go?" He shot her a smile and waited for her answer. Bella first took a moment to let out an internal scream that he called her babe but as soon as the excitement hit she balked. James. Just because Edward was here now did not mean that the James situation was over with. She scowled, thinking about what had to be done next.

"Bella, I took the liberty of taking care of everything. All the court dealings can be done while you are in Forks, either by video or by sending a lawyer down here in your place. "He said reassuringly. Of course Edward would have everything figured it-he always did.

"Edward, I don't even have a lawyer." She argued back. Frustrated at his assumptions but also secretly pleased.

"I told you I took care of everything-dad is getting in touch with a close friend as we speak. I figured you would want to leave right away." Edward said, standing to come closer to her.

She did want to leave, and Forks was her true home. After some internal debate she accepted his offer with a smile. They both picked up her small amount of belongings and walked out of the hotel room. After checking out Edward led Bella to his rental car, of course it was a Volvo, but it was black instead of shiny silver. Some things never changed.

When he slid into the driver's seat, he put his arm around her small frame and kissed the top of her head. They headed to the airport-Edward had already booked them a flight that left at 5:02 pm. Bella twirled her hair around finger and let out a sigh. She felt so much lighter but she knew the battle had only just begun, not only with James, but also with the man sitting beside her. Bella still loved Edward. She had never stopped loving him, even when she left Forks, even after meeting James. Her heart only truly belonged to one man.

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought. Chapter 2 coming soon. **


End file.
